


Sailors can dance

by katharhino



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Little Women, Emil, dancing</p><p>From the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailors can dance

"I'm too old to dance, Emil."

"Don't you know sailors are always sure-footed, Aunt Jo? You needn't fear I'll step on your feet," he said and tugged at her hand until she gave in, laughing.


End file.
